queen of pranks
by XOXOXOShawnSpencerXOXOXO
Summary: Bella is finally transformed. but her power isn't a shield, instead she can copy the powers of anyone who possesses any. One day she meets a wizard and she gets there powers. I am not making it a crossover because it has people from other books and movies strung out through the story. Bella and Emmett team up to become the most powerful team of pranksters ever.
1. new powers

Bella's P.O.V.  
I opened my eyes after what what was the most pain I will ever be in.  
I say Edward standing in the door way.  
He looked more beautiful than I would of thought possible.  
I stood up and walked up to him. I gave him a giant hug.  
'I thought she was gone.' I heard.  
"Well, I'm not. I am going to be here forever." I said  
"Excuse me?" He said.  
"I said.."  
"I know what you said, but how did you know what I was thinking?" He said, a puzzled look on his face.  
"I thought you said that out loud..." I said  
'Amazing, I thought it was impossible for 2 vampires to share the same power.'  
"Lets go ask Carlisle" I said.  
We walked down stairs and say all the Cullen's sitting on the couch.  
"Welcome to the family." Jasper said Shaking my hand.  
Like a giant wave, tons of emotions overflowed me.  
"Bella, Are you okay?" Alice said.  
Than she got a blank expression.  
"What is it Alice?" Jasper said.  
"Bella!" She said.  
"What?" I asked worried  
"Your power." She said hugging me.  
The world around me faded to darkness before a new "world" took its place.  
_**Bella's**__**Vision...**_  
Bella is standing in the Cullen's living room.  
"Fine, watch this..." She said before closing her eyes.  
"Bella, Jasper,Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi." She said out loud  
"What did you do?" Bella said.  
"I made us switch body's. Pretty cool, right?" Jasper said.  
"No, this is all to weird..." Bella said.  
"Fine, your no fun." Jasper said before shutting his eyes.  
"Bella, Jasper, Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi."  
"I'm back!" Jasper shouted.  
_**End of**_** vision****  
**"That is so cool!" I shouted.  
"Well, now we know your power..." Alice said.  
"Well, we are waiting." Rosalie said.  
"I can copy other peoples powers for my self." I said  
"So know she has my power, Edwards powers and Jaspers powers" Alice said.  
They all just looked at me.  
**I know its short but I thought it is a good spot. Later.**


	2. wizards

I forgot, there is no Renesmee, I didn't want to add mutant baby, It would be to complicated.

* * *

2 weeks later...  
Bella's P.O.V.  
I was talking with Alice.  
"I heard there is a vampire with powers in Chicago, a Family of wizards in New York, a family of super powerful casters in North Carolina."  
"Do you think I can get their powers even though they aren't Vampires?" I asked  
"You can"  
"Okay. then Off to New York." I said grabbing my jacket.  
"Wait, bring Emmett and Jacob." She said.  
"Why Jacob?" I asked  
"One of the wizards has a ware-wolf boyfriend, but he isn't full wolf, so Jacob can show off."  
"Ok." I said grabbing my phone.  
After the first ring he picked up.  
"Hey bells. How are you?" He asked.  
"Good, do you wan't to go to New York with me and Emmett?"  
"Sure... Why are we going to New York?"  
"To meet some people. We also are going to stop by Chicago and North Carolina"  
"Sounds fun. When are we leaving?"  
"How about now?" I asked.  
"Sure, meet you at the Cullen's, in say, 10 minutes?"  
"Sounds great, see you soon."  
"EMMETT!" I called up the stairs.  
In the same second he was standing in front of me.  
"Want to go meet some people?" I asked.  
"Sure, where are they?"  
"Chicago, New York, and North Carolina." I said  
"Cool."  
"Ok, Jacobs coming to..." I said.  
"Cool, I can race him to New York." He said.  
"We are driving Emmett." I said.  
"Fine, your a no fun." He said pouting.  
Just then I heard Jake's motorcycle pull into our drive way.  
"I ran out and pulled him into a hug the second he stepped out of the car.  
"I miss you." I said.  
"You look good Bella." He said.  
"Thanks." I said before turning towards the house.  
"EMMETT" I shouted  
He ran out.  
"Jake, my man." he said in a fax gangster voice. Before slapping him on the back.  
"Were are you all going?" I turned and saw Carlisle standing in the door way with Esme by his side.  
"To New York, Chicago, and to North Carolina." Emmett said.  
"And might I ask why." He said.  
"To meet some friends?" I said sounding more like a question.  
He looked at me for a while before finally saying  
"Fine..."  
We all piled into my car.  
"No.." I said after about a half an hour of driving.  
"Whats wrong?" Jacob asked  
"I forgot to tell Edward, he is going to flip." I said.  
"Its ok." Emmett said " Alice will tell him"

* * *

In New York...

"Alice said they live on Waverly place" I said.  
"What Is that smell?" Emmett said.  
"Hey!" Jacob yelled defensively  
"Its not you this time." Emmett said.  
Then I got A vision  
"It is a ware-wolf." I said.  
"Sweet!" Jacob said doing a fist pump into the air.  
"Hey Bella?" Emmett said.  
"What?" I asked  
"I bet you cant go the rest of the way on my shoulders."  
"I take the bet." I said  
I climbed on his shoulders and we all ran human speed to Waverly place

Alex Russo's P.O.V.  
"Her is you turkey sandwich and diet cola." I said handing the dude his food.  
"Slow down Emmett." I heard someone yell out side.  
Just then 3 people walked into the shop.  
There was a Girl sitting on a older guys shoulders and a russet skinned boy was walking besides them.  
"Hello Alex." The girl said jumping off the boys shoulders.  
"Do I know you?" I have never seen these people before.  
"Nope." The boy said.  
"So how do you know my name?" I challenged.  
"My sister saw you in a vision." The older boy said.  
"Emmett!" The girl snapped at his.  
"Excuse my brother. Lets go talk in here." she said walking into the kitchen and towards the lair.  
"You can't go in there!" I shouted  
"Whats going on Alex?" Mason said, entering the kitchen.  
"Oh, but we can. And we will." The girl said swinging the door open.  
I looked at Mason in panic, But he was staring at the girl.  
"Mason! I said hitting him on the arm  
"Sorry love." He said. We followed them into the lair.  
"What is going on here?!" I yelled at them. All of them were sitting in the couch.  
"Nice lair you all got here." The girl said.  
"Again, What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Lets start with introductions. I am Bella, This is my brother Emmett and my best friend Jacob.  
We also know that you are wizards, and this is Mason, he is a were-wolf, right?" She said so casually.  
"How did you know that?" Mason asked.  
"We could smell you from 5 miles away." Emmett said cringing.  
Jacob glared at him.  
"And my sister saw this exact conversation in a vision of the future." Emmett said.  
"So you are a psychic?" Mason asked.  
"Haha, no. We are Vampires." Bella said.  
"No your not. Iv'e seen a vampire before." I said  
"Yes, Justins girlfriend. I know. She is a different kind of vampire." Bella said.  
"Just like me and Mason." Jacob said.  
"Excuse me?" Mason said  
"Well I am a Were-wolf to. But you aren't Full breed." He said  
"What do you mean?" He asked  
"Wolf up." Emmett said.  
"Fine." Mason said and wolfed up.  
"See? You aren't a wolf." Emmett said  
"Watch this." Jacob said.  
And in a flash he ripped apart into a giant wolf.  
Mason stood in shock.  
He laid down by Bella's feet.  
Bella gave him a pet on the head.  
"So, Trust us now?" She asked.  
"Well... You can't be vampires, you don't even have fangs." I said  
"Fine, watch us in the sun light." She said.  
"NO! You will die!" I said  
She jumped up and punched a hole through the ceiling.  
A ray of light shown through the lair.  
"Go Emmett." She said.  
"No, It makes me look gay." He complained.  
"Sissy." She said walking into the light.  
As she did the whole lair exploded in small crystals.  
I looked at Bella and she was were the light was coming from.  
"Ok I believe you." I said


End file.
